


Robin is Magic

by ichihara_mina



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, stalker!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara_mina/pseuds/ichihara_mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is musing on Robin.  This is kind of a character study of Robin and the people behind the masks from Tim’s point of view, before he himself becomes the symbol</p><p>" To him Robin was his personal savior.<br/>An angel sent to protect him. Only him.<br/>Robin was not only Batman's sidekick,  symbol. To him Robin was hope. Robin was everything good.<br/>Robin was magic.  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing I wrote a while ago and is also on my tumblr if anybody notices or something

To him Robin was his personal savior.

An angel sent to protect him. Only him.

Robin was not only Batman’s sidekick, a symbol. To him Robin was hope. Robin was light. Robin was everything good.

Robin was magic.

 

Of course he  _knew_  that Robin was not there just for him. Robin was there for Gotham. And if he let himself be realitic, he was sure a lot of children loved Robin the same way Tim did.

But everytime these rational thoughts came pouring down on him, he always felt more hopeful than disappointed. Even if other children loved Robin too, Tim knew something no child did. 

He had no doubt about that, because even though Tim was a child, he was not like the others. He had scientific proof of that. Of his intelligence. Proof that he might be the smartest child in Gotham at the moment. He had had proof that he was something special. 

To Tim at that age his intellect was the only thing he was proud of. The only thing that defined his worth.

Because to the Tim at that time everyone seemed to be an enemy. One way or another. His parents, his housekeepers, teachers, his peers, strangers on the road.

Everyone but Robin. Never Robin.

And even though Tim had to share Robin with all the other children in Gotham, Tim still had something special from Robin.

He was the only child in Gotham that loved Robin  _and_ his alter ego.

He was the only child in Gotham that had met Dick Grayson  _knowing_ he was Robin.

Knowledge was powerful. And Tim had that power. He never used it of course.

Because that would be bad. And Robin was good. 

Tim  _desperately_  wanted to be good.

 

But when Robin stopped to be, Tim considered it. He thought of how easy it would have been to blackmail Dick into being Robin again.

Still, just because Tim was a child he wasn’t  _stupid_ (scientific proof and all). He saw that that Robin, no  _Dick_ , was unhappy. He stopped being free. He didn’t seem like light anymore. He was being squashed by Robin.

And Tim loved Dick just as much as he loved Robin, so he let it be.

He realized that Robin was just a dream too good to be true. A dream for a child lost in this big city. Protecting him. Dick outgrew Robin. It was like Peter Pan, the old and original version, where he got rid of the children that grew up.

Tim was just happy that Robin didn’t kill Dick.

It was also when Tim stopped dreaming and hoping. When Tim decided to grow up too.

-

That was when a new Robin appeared.

So very different from Dick but still  _Robin._  Still magic and light and hope and freedom.

Tim could see it more clearly with this Robin. Dick had always been free. A dream, too good to be true. Dick was free and then trapped by Robin.

This Robin was set free by it. This Robin had been found in a cage and been set free. That was probably why this Robin glowed  _more_  than Dick.

Because this Robin had seen darkness.

And Tim, Tim could relate to that. This Robin was a dream  _and_  reality  _at the same time._ This Robin was still a child, but at the same time more mature. Just like Tim was now.

This Robin gave him hope again.

-

 _Jason_.

Of course Tim deducted this Robin’s identity as well. 

Jason.

This was the Robin Tim followed at night, took pictures of. This was the Robin that let him forget about his own life, his reality. Jason took him on adventures (without knowing, sadly), he took him to a dreamland. To  _Neverland._

Unfortunately. Robin killed Jason.

-

There was again no Robin. No dreams, only the harsh truth of a sad life and a sad ending. There was no light in Gotham anymore.

Batman fell into a deep depression. He got angrier each day. More fierce.

And Gotham fell with him. There was no hope in Gotham anymore. 

 _For_ Gotham. For it’s children.

For Tim.

And that was when Tim decided. If there was no light, no hope, no dream… he needed to create it himself.

He needed to create it himself. Create it and set himself free in the process.

 

So Tim became Robin. Now Tim was magic. The very magic that he'd always admired from afar.

 

Tim jumped and dreamt.


End file.
